Le Roi Menacé
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Severus était concentré. Ces dernières minutes étaient effectivement très éprouvantes, mais cruciales. C'étaient elles qui allaient décider de l'issue de ce rude combat...


Severus était concentré. Ces dernières minutes étaient effectivement très éprouvantes, mais cruciales. C'étaient elles qui allaient décider de l'issu de ce rude combat.

Il regarda l'heure pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes : 16h12. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il souffrait. Il aurait parié qu'à cet instant précis, une goutte de sueur s'était formée sur son front, et parcourait sa tempe gauche.

Il faut dire qu'il avait particulièrement chaud, premièrement parce que c'était l'été, et que le soleil baignait toute l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines. Il faisait aussi sec, mais la première cause de cette bouffée de chaleur était sans conteste le stress. Pourtant, le jeune homme, qui était pile au milieu de sa treizième année, était quelqu'un de très calme à en croire le peu de proches qu'il avait.

Mais cette situation était assez inconfortable, et il se rappela qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ce mouvement quinze minutes plus tôt, et qui lui avait valu une terrible perte dont il ne pourrait se remettre, et qui l'avait très certainement condamné.

Il en était certain, il ne s'écoulerait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin, qu'il commençait à attendre avec un peu plus d'impatience à chaque minute.

Après tout, il valait mieux en finir le plus rapidement possible, histoire d'abréger ses souffrances.

Tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine attaque de son adversaire, il saisit son verre de limonade au citron posée près de lui, sur l'herbe devenue jaune, asséchée par cette chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable et inconfortable au fur et à mesure que l'été passait.

Il prit une gorgée de sa limonade, qu'il apprécia encore plus que d'habitude, si ce fut possible. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui aurait préparé une boisson comme celle-ci !

Il en profita également pour se réinstaller correctement, et se concentra de nouveau.

Son adversaire esquissa un sourire. Il savait que Severus avait deviné qu'il était sur le point de perdre. Mais cela ne le surprit pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient tous deux, et le jeune homme était souvent amené à abandonner, ou attendait tout bonnement que les choses se fassent.

Leur premier affrontement eut lieu trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Après cet événement, Severus avait un peu boudé, mais s'était juré qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus une telle chose se reproduire. Mais voilà, il avait très certainement sous-estimé son adversaire. Il devait amèrement le regretter à cet instant précis.

Peut être aurait-il dû s'entraîner davantage avant de venir (mais il n'avait en réalité personne avec qui il aurait pu faire un tel entraînement. Ses parents ignoraient tout de ce passe-temps), ou peut être s'était-il tout simplement laissé faire, il lui avait presque donné la victoire cette fois-ci, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il était temps d'en finir. Dans un ultime déplacement, Severus se retrouva cerné. C'était le 44e coup de la partie. Pour un peu, elle aurait été considérée comme nulle. Avec le temps qu'ils y avaient passé, il n'en aurait pas été question...

Puis soudain, un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs, puis Lily Evans déclara à son ami : « Échec et mat, Sev ! »

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ce que ça donne quand je viens de faire l'acquisition d'un jeu d'échecs, dont je ne me suis toujours pas servie. Normal, je ne sais pas encore y jouer, mais j'ai très envie d'apprendre. D'ailleurs, dans ce texte, il est de la version "moldue" du jeu d'échecs ^^ <strong>

**Alors, bien, pas bien ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?** **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !** **Désolé si vous avez trouvé ça un peu trop court, mais j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais, sans trop en faire, sinon vous vous seriez peut être lassés je pense. J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience, c'est vous qui me motivez pour écrire :)**


End file.
